shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Depressor
'Depressor '(凹み) is a mysterious member of The Hakuri Pirates, working under Tousen’s division and is his personal bodyguard. It is unknown to what Depressor real name is, it is believed that it was given to him by Demetrius. After the he was given and him being “cursed”, depressor was a former Marine. Highly ranked, after some years he defected and was presumed dead. Although it was really him assuming his new identity as Depressor, from then on out he has been serving swordsmen of the Hakuri crew. He is also famed because of his the Kubomi Kubomi no Mi, he has often become call many thing. The Silent Depression, because of his stealth and swordsmanship skills. He also has been called the chained one, because of all of the chains and heavy objects he is said to carry. With a bounty of 250,000,000 for such crimes as Depressor, for the destruction of several Marine bases and vessels. The deaths of thousands of civilians during the Mother Hakuri’s attack and for aiding in the death of Brother Tao Sai. Being part of the Hakuri Pirates crew and launching many attacks and raids, onto the World Government. With that he sets out to bring down the strongest of warriors and remove all happiness in the world. Appearance Depressor is a very skinny man, often looked as if he has a disease. Which is why he is often said to have a creepy and disturbing feeling to him, as his gloomy and grave tone comes from his lips. Echoing throughout the area, his presence can be known by two things. The sounds of his chain shaking and the smell of his body, the smell of incense and a powerful smell of other smokes. Depressor during his days as a marine, he was very muscular and tall. He has his hair in a crew cut, a standard officer’s uniform. His face was seen, a once flawless and handsome complication, now covered up by long unkept hair. Once he met Demetrius, after “cursing him” Depressor has become as if he died, his once muscular and tall body become nothing more than skin and bones. His well kept crew cut, grow out in unkept long black hair that covered his face up from view. He then was given a strange headdress, a set of red chains hanging on the crown of his. Demetrius has stated that it is the "Crown of the Depressor", and then Depressor is shirt as his skinny body is shown to have scars and other things. He wears a set of chains around his wrists, as they make noise as he walks. He also is forced to wear a tombstone on his back, which is held firmly to his back by a set of two chains. That crosses at his chest and looks as if it is choking his body, then attached to that is a chain and ball. The he carries around with him and often uses as a weapon. On the bottom, Depressor wears a pair of ripped and battle worn a skirt like hakama. With the right side opened and he wears a giant chain that is his obi to keep his hakama up. Around his ankles he has a set of chains that match his wrists, as his chains drag with him wherever he goes. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Tousen's Division Category:Rokushiki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User